


Star(v)ing

by shlryn4



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, i dont even know
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: permainan itu bernama 'Jangan Berkedip'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxxryscopter966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/gifts).



> this is for you [kxxryscopter966](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966) karena saya kepikiran mereka beneran kayak gini. huaa
> 
> jangan dianggap serius. ini hasil iseng dan (sumfa saya ngga tau kenapa saya bikin ini) saking kepengen lucalex itu beneran punya moment bareng sampe saya delu kayak gini. satu-satunya momen yang mereka punya pas crashed doang, dan besoknya mereka 'balik kayak biasa lagi'. *sigh*
> 
> anyway, aslinya saya ngga tau nama permainannya apa--cuma dari dulu kalo main bareng temen ya 'jangan ngedip'. saya ngga kreatif ya? emang :(  
> oh ya, jangan mencoba buat 'ngga ngedip' selama dua puluh detik. perih.

“Ini pasti seru.”

“Kau ini berapa tahun, sih? Menyebalkan.”

Entah kenapa kau berakhir pada situasi seperti ini, kau tidak ingat. Bertemu secara tak sengaja. Saling menyapa. Kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai kakak datang menghampiri kalian. Lalu kau terjebak bersamanya sampai mereka berdua kembali—dari mana? _Kami akan pergi minum bersama Dani_. _Typical_.

“Aku tahu kau takut kalah dariku.”

“ _Seriously?_ Itu balasan terbaikmu?”

“Ayolah, Luca –“

Hingga pada akhirnya dia memaksamu untuk memainkan permainan ini.

“Baiklah. Jangan berkedip.”

Dia tersenyum lebar.

“Nah! Tapi jangan mengajariku.”

“Aku _hanya_ memberi tahu.”

“Aku _sudah_ tahu.”

 _Sigh._ “Siap?”

“ _I’m ready_.”

“Baiklah,” kau menarik nafas dan menutup matamu sesaat sebelum kembali memandangnya, “satu... dua... –“

“Tiga!”

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, matanya memandangmu dengan tajam. Begitu pula denganmu. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Lima. Sepuluh. Bibirmu bergerak mengucapkan angka-angka itu, meski tanpa suara. Pandangan itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Hitunganmu memasuki angka lima belas dan –

“HA!”

“ _What!?_ ” –kau berkedip. Tak seharusnya kau tanyakan itu, memang, tapi kau _tidak bisa_ menerimanya.

“Kau kalah, Luca!”

_Luca. Huh._

Kau menghela nafas, “ _Restart?_ ”

“Jelas aku akan menang mudah kali ini.”

Senyuman lebar itu membuatmu ingin sekali menendang wajahnya.

“ _In your dreams,_ Bambi.”

“ _Well, fuck you_.”

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Hitungan dimulai kembali. Kau membuka mulutmu tanpa suara. Memperhatikan gerik bola matanya, membuat kalian saling memandang untuk sesaat, sebelum kau menurunkan pandanganmu pada –

“Lihat mataku, kau curang.”

Dan dia berkedip.

“Kau kalah.”

Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu sekaligus tersenyum kecil. Dia mendekatkan dirinya padamu.

“ _Cheater_. Tak seharusnya kau melihat _bibirku_.”

“Tak ada larangan bagiku untuk melihatnya, bukan?”

“ _Restart. Now._ ”

“ _Patience is a key_ , Bambi.” Kau menyeringai.

“ _Shut up._ ”

Dan hitungan itu kembali terucap, kali ini dengan suara yang kecil, namun dapat terdengar oleh kalian. Perlahan pandanganmu kembali tertuju pada matanya, sedangkan dirinya melakukan hal yang sama. Kali ini, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Delapan. Sembilan. Sepuluh.

Kedua sudut bibirmu terangkat ke atas ketika pandangannya beralih dari matamu—dan tepat menuju senyumanmu.

Dua belas. Tiga belas. Empat belas.

Kemudian kembali lagi pada matamu. Kau tercekat. Dia terkesiap.

Sembilan belas. Dua puluh.

Selama ini? Luar biasa. atau memang kau lupa urutan angkanya.

Kau dan dia berkedip secara bersamaan.

Senyuman itu hilang. Tapi kalian tetap saling beradu pandang. Biru dan cokelat. _Oh._

“Kau –“

“– Berkedip.”

“Bukan aku. Tapi kau, _Luca_.”

 _Hanya kamu yang memanggilku Luca_.

_Sial. Sial. Sial._

Entah dari mana keberanian itu berasal, kau tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tanganmu untuk menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Kemudian turun perlahan, menyentuh kelopak matanya sesaat sebelum membelai lembut pipi kirinya.

_DEG DEG DEG_

Degup jantung milik siapa? Kau atau dia? Atau keduanya?

“Kali ini aku yang menang, _Bambi_.”

Dia menepis tanganmu setelah lima detik berlalu.

“Kau _lebih muda_ dariku.”

“Aku _lebih tinggi_ darimu.”

“Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau kau _masih kecil_.”

“ _I don’t care_. Kau pendek.”

“Marc lebih pendek dariku.”

“Dan kau lebih pendek dariku.”

“ _Luca_ –“

“ _Bambi_.”

Meski iris kecokelatan itu memandangmu dengan berapi-api, seolah ingin menghantam wajahmu dengan sebuah helm, kau tetap memandangnya seraya tersenyum mengejek—meski pada dasarnya kau berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak tenggelam pada mata itu. Lagi.

Tak bisa kau pungkiri, permainan ini _memang_ menarik. _Restart._


End file.
